His Protector
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: Ludwig and Feliciano are best friends. After an incident, Feliciano promised himself to protect Ludwig, no matter what. But what will happen when he takes his protection too far? Dark!Italy
1. The Incident

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia

**Summary: **Ludwig and Feliciano are best friends. After an incident, Feliciano promised himself to protect Ludwig, no matter what. But what will happen when he takes his protection too far?

**Warnings: **Insanity, implied deaths, violence, Italy being OOC

I had this idea for a while and decided to write it. It also seems fitting since Halloween is coming up. I must warn you that this story is dark and Italy will be OOC.

This is AU. Ludwig and Feliciano are teenagers in this story (they are both seventeen years old in this).

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here, Feliciano?" Ludwig asked his friend, rather irritated. The dump is not a place he wanted to visit. He wondered why his friend thought it was a good idea to go here.<p>

Feliciano turned to him, a smile present on his face. "Sometimes I take a short cut through here when I'm going home. That way, I can get home real quick." he explained to him, then he looked away. "My brother and I have often gone here, so I am really familiar with this place."

The two friends walked, the brunette boy humming to himself. Ludwig listened to the other boy's hums while he looked around. While they are here, he could at least take a look around. There are many kind of objects everywhere and there are big piles of several things. It was no surprise, this was just a normal dump. There is nothing unusual about it.

"Ludwig."

"Yes, Feliciano?" Ludwig glanced at the smaller boy. Feliciano looked up at him. "We are friends, right?" he asked him. Ludwig was confused by this but answered the question.

"Of course we are."

"Are we best friends?"

"Sure. Why do you ask?"

Ludwig was very certain that Feliciano already knew the answers. But perhaps he became unsure about their friendship. After all, they are very different people. It was a surprise that they even became friends in the first place.

The brunette boy smiled. "I just wanted to make sure."

Feliciano stopped abruptly. "What is it?" Ludwig asked him. He noticed that his friend looked afraid. "L-Ludwig..." he stammered, pointing at something. Ludwig looked in the direction his friend was pointing and saw two men, who are in their late thirties. They are close to the exit and they looked very sinister.

"T-they weren't there the other times I went here." Feliciano said nervously. He grabbed Ludwig's sleeve. "Do you think they will try to attack us?" he looked up at his tall friend, fear evident on his face. Although he didn't show it, Ludwig was nervous too. They don't know what those men will do. But he decided to be rational and don't jump into conclusions.

"I don't know. We will have to see. If we just go on without bothering them, I'm sure it will be fine." he tried to assure him. Feliciano nodded, though he was still nervous.

One of the men noticed them and he smirked at them. "Hey look." he shook the other man to get his attention. The other man noticed them too, a sinister grin on his face. "Perhaps they can be our new victims." he whispered to him. Ludwig and Feliciano didn't hear him but they noticed their expressions and got more nervous.

The first man stood up from a box he was sitting on and walked to them. He have messy dark brown hair, a green dirty beanie, stubble and old dirty clothes. He looked like he hadn't had a bath for months. He grinned at them when he got close to them. His grin wasn't friendly looking. It was obvious to see that he have a grim intention.

"Hello. What are you two doing here?" he asked them.

Ludwig stood protectively near Feliciano, who looked nervously at the man. "W-we're going h-home, sir." he tried to explain. Ludwig glared at the man, not saying a word. The man's grin widened. "I see. But before you can do that, you two can do something for us." he said, his tone becoming darker.

"Like what?" Ludwig asked him harshly, his blue eyes narrowed. He can't let his guards down. He know that the two men are up to something.

The man held his hands up, his smile still present on his face. "Easy now, I mean no harm. It's just a little deal and it won't take long. It's simple: give us your wallets and we will leave you alone."

Ludwig continued to glare at him. "Why should we?"

"Because my dear friend and I have no money. And I'm sure that you two would like to help the poor people."

"Maybe but not like this."

Feliciano tugged at his friend's sleeve. "Ludwig, maybe we should. Those men are really scary." he whispered to him. "They might do something to us if we don't give them what they want."

Ludwig looked down at him. "Feliciano, we can't give them our wallets just because they look a little intimidating." he whispered back before he looked at the man. "I'm sorry but we won't give you our wallets."

"Excuse me?" the man's smile disappeared and he raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me right. We refuse to give you and your partner our wallets."

The man scowled at them. "You two have just made a mistake." he said in a threatening tone. He curled his hand into a fist and threw a punch but Ludwig was quick and grabbed the man's fist before the hand even touched his face. He punched the man in the stomach with his free hand, earning a pained groan from the older male, then he pushed him away.

The other man stood up on his feet and ran towards them. "Ludwig, look out!" Feliciano warned him. Ludwig saw the other man and ran to him. They began to fight. Feliciano watched them with worry, hoping his friend will win.

With a quick motion, Ludwig punched the man in the face and managed to knock him out. He panted while he checked on the man. He was laying unconscious on the ground. Ludwig turned to Feliciano. "Looks like we're sa-" before he could say further, the first man played a dirty trick on him. He smacked the young boy in the head with a trashcan lid.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano exclaimed and ran to his friend. "Ludwig, wake up! Please, wake up!" he begged him but it was clear that his friend won't wake up right away. He started to panic as he looked at the man, the one who dared to hurt his friend. He panicked even more when he saw the other man regained his own conscious.

He was terrified. He glanced at his unconscious friend. He didn't want to abandon him but maybe he can lead the two men away from Ludwig. He can only hope.

He turned his heels and ran away. "Get him! Don't let him escape!" the man with the beanie yelled to the other.

"What about the boy?" the other man asked, looking at Ludwig.

"Leave him there. We'll take care of him after we get the other."

Feliciano ran as fast as he could. He stopped and looked around. There must be something in this place that he can use. He was never good at defending himself but now he have to do something to save himself and his friend. He searched frantically after something useful.

He went to the first pile and began digging in it. He will really appreciate it if he can find a weapon. He stopped when he saw something and took it out of the dirt. It was a knife. He stared at the sharp object. He have never tried to use a weapon before but in this situation, he will make an exception.

"Aha! Found you!" Feliciano turned to the two men. They are getting close to him. He looked at them with a serious look on his face.

He was reluctant to do this but he have no other options. He held the knife tightly in his hand and ran towards them, ready to fight them.

* * *

><p>Ludwig opened his eyes, groaning a bit. He slowly sat up. "Ow, my head..." he groaned and placed his hand on his head, the place where he was hit. "What happened?" he asked and looked around, seeing he was still in the dump. He recalled that he and Feliciano went in this place and they got attacked by two men. But...where are they? And where is Feliciano?<p>

"Feliciano? Feliciano!" Ludwig called after him. Did the two men take him away while he was unconscious? He hoped that nothing happened to Feliciano. He will never forgive himself if something terrible happened to him. "Feliciano, where are you?" he called after him again, hoping to get some kind of response.

"I'm right here."

The blonde boy looked up to see the other smiling at him. Ludwig's eyes widened when he saw him. While he was relieved to see that his friend is okay and didn't seem to suffer any injuries, there was blood on his clothes. "F-Feliciano...what happened...?"

Feliciano smiled innocently as he got down on his knees in front of Ludwig. "Don't worry, everything is fine. They won't bother us ever again." he told him calmly. The blonde boy stared at him before he gave him one of his rare smiles, relived that they are both safe.

Little did Ludwig know that Feliciano was holding a bloody knife behind his back.


	2. His Duty

His brother was shocked when he saw the blood on Feliciano's clothes. Feliciano smiled at him and greeted, acting like nothing unusual happened.

"What happened to you?! You looked like you killed someone!" Lovino freaked out.

If only he knew the truth...

"When Ludwig and I went home, we took the short cut through the dump; then we met two scary men who tried to take our wallets and when we refused, they attacked us." Feliciano said, no fear in his voice; only an innocent smile on his face.

"Wait, you were what? And how can you take this so calmly?!"

"Don't worry, I took care of them. They won't try to attack us ever again." Feliciano said, the smile still present on his face. "If you would excuse me, I'll go and change my clothes."

Lovino stared bewildered at his brother as the other left. He was really puzzled. "Man, what is up with him?" he asked himself. Feliciano was acting unusual right there. What person can stay calm after being attacked?

He was confused about his brother's behavior. But a part of him wished not to know the answer.

* * *

><p>Feliciano was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He can't believe that he actually did that. He have killed someone, not just one but two people. He haven't thought that he would ever do such thing. But it was necessary. If he didn't stopped them, they would have done something horrible to him and Ludwig. He had to do something to defend themselves.<p>

While he was surprised with himself, he must admit that when he ended their lives, it gave him some kind of excitement. The shocked expressions on their faces, the screams when he pieced the blade through them many times, their eyes wide and almost lifeless as they begged for mercy before he ended them for good.

The fact that he enjoyed it both scared and excited him.

He have never thought that it could be fun to kill.

The incident made him realize one thing: dangers can lurk in every corner, waiting for the moment to strike on an unsuspecting victim.

It also made him realize that he can't always rely on Ludwig. Just like him, Ludwig can be in danger too. He could have been put in a worse situation if Feliciano hadn't think fast. It was this moment Feliciano had to rely on himself. It was clear to see that while Ludwig is strong and independent, he is still a teenager.

A thought came to Feliciano's mind. Yes, that is true. Ludwig is still young. While he is seventeen, almost reaching adulthood, he is still vulnerable. Many teenagers are. He and Ludwig are no exceptions. In a way, he should thank those men. If it weren't for them, Feliciano wouldn't have realize something important. Ludwig needed someone who can take care of him too.

Ludwig have always been on his side. He have done so much for him and now it's time to return the favor.

* * *

><p>"Ludwig, are you okay?" Feliciano asked Ludwig when he saw him. It had been a day after the incident. "That mean man did hit you hard on the head."<p>

"Yes, I'm fine." Ludwig told him.

Feliciano smiled, glad to hear that his friend was okay. "I'm glad that nothing worse happened to you."

"That is true. But I think we have to be cautious for now on. We don't know if it might happen again."

"Don't worry. Even if it does, I promise you that I will take care of you. After all, we are best friends and friends help and protect each other, right?"

"Uh, right." Ludwig said, unsure by Feliciano's statement. He can't help but feeling that there is something odd with his friend. He didn't know what it was but something didn't feel right.

His thought got interrupted when he felt someone pushed him. "Hey!" Ludwig exclaimed when he saw it was a young boy, who was around same age as them. The boy seemed to be in a hurry as he quickly disappeared. "That was rude of him." Feliciano frowned when the boy was out of their sight. "He could at least say 'excuse me' before he pushed you." he looked up at Ludwig. "Should I teach him a lesson?"

"What?" Ludwig was surprised by the question.

"You know, teaching him not to be rude."

Ludwig shook his head. "No, I don't think that is necessary."

Feliciano didn't respond but knew what Ludwig meant. The boy may have been rude but he have probably his reason. It could be that he didn't want to be late for something. He figured that he should focus more on people who would hurt or say something really mean and hurtful to Ludwig.

It reminded him of one person. There was a guy who would often make offensive jokes about Germans. Feliciano thought that it was unfair that he would make such jokes to Ludwig, just because he happened to be from Germany. He have seen how Ludwig often get bothered by those comments, even though he tried to assure him that he have gotten used to it.

Perhaps it was time to teach him a lesson.

Nobody should get away with hurting Ludwig's feelings.

* * *

><p>Feliciano waited until he made sure that his brother have fallen asleep. He can't let Lovino get involved into what he was going to do. Lovino had been through enough when he took care of themselves after their parents passed away, the last thing he needed to worry is if he witnessed Feliciano doing something horrible.<p>

His brother is fast asleep. It gave Feliciano the chance to sneak out. He quietly walked to the kitchen and opened the drawer. He gazed at the silverware until he found the one he was looking for. He grabbed a knife and took it out of the drawer. After the incident at the dump, he got rid of the other knife. Ludwig was already worried when he saw him covered in blood, he didn't want to make him more concerned.

But if Ludwig do find out, surely he would understand that he was doing this for his sake.

He was doing this because he cared about him. Because they are friends. Best friends.

* * *

><p>The boy groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. At first, his vision was blurry but when it became cleared, he realized that he was in a dark room. "Where...where am I?" he looked around. He got confused when he learned that he couldn't move his arms or legs. He looked at himself and saw that he was tied to a chair.<p>

"H-hey. W-what's going on?" he asked.

"I see you finally woke up."

"Who said that?" the boy asked as he tried to search after the source of the voice. The light turned on. The only source of light came from a small lamp that was on a table. There wasn't much to see but it was enough to give him the impression that he wasn't alone.

"Good evening." Feliciano smiled at him. "It wasn't easy to find you since I didn't know where you live. But luckily, you didn't give me much trouble. I saw you leaving from a party that you attended earlier. You are an easy victim, all it took was following you and knock you out." his grin widened. "Maybe you should have stayed home."

"W-why are you doing this?" the guy was scared. He didn't know what is going on and he didn't like it.

"Why?" Feliciano said like he didn't understand the question. "Let me answer that with another question: why do you make those mean jokes about Germans? Why do you like to make Ludwig feel bad about his own nationality? What do you gain from that besides making someone feel bad about themselves?"

"It was just innocent jokes, man!" the guy tried to defend himself. "I'm just a silly boy, I didn't know better. Will you please let me go? I promise I won't ever make German jokes again."

"That would be nice but there is one problem." Feliciano began. "How do I know that you will keep the promise? How can I know that you won't do it again?"

He looked away from the boy as he reached after the knife on the table. He have a sinister grin on his face when he grabbed it, then he looked at him again.

"Hurting Ludwig's feelings is unforgivable."

The boy's eyes widened in fear. He screamed but nobody heard him.

* * *

><p>Blood was everywhere when Feliciano was done. The blood was on the floor, on the knife and on his own clothes. He will have to wash his clothes again but it was a small price to pay. He stared at the boy's bloody and lifeless body.<p>

The look of fear on his face and screams of agony with each stab... It was satisfying.

Ludwig will be happy. He got rid of the nuisance. They will never have to deal with that jerk again.

Feliciano smiled to himself. Yes, this is his duty. His duty as Ludwig's protector. They are best friends after all. It would make sense if he protected him from everything that is evil. He is willing to do anything to make Ludwig safe and happy, even if it would get him in trouble or even cost his own life.

Ludwig have always protected him. It's time to do the same for him.

* * *

><p>Damn, Feliciano is only seventeen and he already killed three people! Ludwig will be terrified when he finds out.<p> 


	3. Best Friends

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia

First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long wait. I had writer block on this story and my two other stories that I'm working on. I had the beginning and the ending of this chapter but I had problems with the middle. But now I have finally updated the story.

And to one of my reviewers, tttooohappy, I'm sorry to disappoint you but this is not a GerIta-story. This is a story about a messed up friendship. Sorry if you had been hoping for some GerIta.

Furthermore, there is another thing I want to inform: this is the final chapter of His Protector. Yeah, I know it wasn't a long story but I wasn't planning for it to be. Thank you guys for the reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it :)

* * *

><p>Days have passed.<p>

It had been four days since the incident. Since Feliciano claimed his third victim. He smiled contently and hummed as he walked with Ludwig.

Everything is going well. Nothing bad happened so far. It was a good thing but Feliciano cannot rest. He have to be on guard all the time. He have to make sure that Ludwig is safe. If anyone tries to hurt him in any way, they will get punished. But there is one person Feliciano will never hurt: Lovino.

While Lovino despised Ludwig and always quick to insult him, Feliciano will never want to punish him. They are brothers. Lovino may be rude and asocial, but he still cared about him. He just wished that they could have a closer relationship with each other but considering how different they are, it's really difficult.

"Hey!" Feliciano's train of thought got interrupted when he heard his friend's voice. He turned his head to see Ludwig and a boy. The very same boy who pushed Ludwig a few days ago. Now that he got to see his face, Feliciano recognized him as William.

"I'm so sorry. I just didn't want to get late for the next class." William apologized to Ludwig.

"I know but you didn't have to push me."

"Again, I'm sorry. But I have this unfortunate habit of doing so when I am in a hurry."

Feliciano frowned at the boy's behavior. He always seemed to push people when there is something he didn't want to be late for. He have always been told that he shouldn't do that and he always apologized about it. But no matter how many times he did, he resumed his habit the next day.

Someone should stop his habit once and for all.

* * *

><p>After school ended, Ludwig was about to walk home with Feliciano. It was a thing they always did after school. But Feliciano told him that there was something he needed to take care of first. Ludwig understood and said goodbye to him. After he left, Feliciano searched after his prey. He grinned to himself when he spotted William.<p>

It was easy enough. Now he just needed to follow him.

Feliciano was keeping a close eye on him. He can't let him get out of his sight. This plan have to be flawless. He is getting closer and closer to his prey. He is almost there. Just a few more steps...

William waited at the bus stop. He looked both sides to see if the bus is coming. When he looked at his right, he saw Feliciano. Feliciano stopped when he got spotted but remained calm. "Oh, hello Feliciano. I wasn't expecting to see you." William said politely, smiling at him.

Feliciano smiled back, feigning innocence. "I didn't expect to see you either."

"I thought you were going home with Ludwig. You two always walked home together."

"Yes, that is true. But I have a different plan today."

"I see." William didn't question further. He continued to look after the bus. It still haven't arrived yet.

"William, there is one thing I want to tell you."

The other boy raised an eyebrow, looking curiously at him. "Really? What is it?"

"I'm afraid I can't do it here. It's private. You'll have to come with me."

William looked uncertainly at him. "I don't know...I'm waiting for the bus and if I don't get on it, I will get home late and my siblings will be worried."

Feliciano continued to smile at him. "Do not worry, it won't take long. I'm sure you'll get to your bus on time." he told him. It was a lie and he know it. But there is no reason to tell him that. William was still uncertain at first but decided to go with Feliciano. Feliciano faked an innocent smile. He got him into his trap.

"William, do you know the difference between rudeness and politeness?" he asked the other boy as they approached an alley. William turned his head and glanced at him. "Of course, I do." he told him. They stopped when they got to a dead end in the alley. William wondered why he took him here but didn't question. Surely, Feliciano have an explanation for it.

"Do you know what's funny? You have always been such a nice and polite boy." the brunette boy took off the backpack and unzipped the zipper. His back was turned to William, leaving the other boy to wonder what he was looking for. "But when you don't want to be late for something, you often forget that side. You always push people away, never caring how they may feel. For an example, Ludwig gets annoyed when you push him."

He dug his hand down in his backpack, searching after the object he needed. William was puzzled with what the other boy meant by that.

"Oh and one thing more: you are also way too trusting. There is a reason why people say that you shouldn't trust a book by its cover." Feliciano began slowly. William have an eerie feeling about the boy's sentence. Feliciano slowly turned around and William saw that he was holding a knife. "Things are not always what they seem to be."

William got scared, his green eyes wide. Fearing what Feliciano is planning to do, he turned his heel and made a run for it. But before he could escape, Feliciano throw the knife after him. William fell on the ground when the sharp blade pierced through his leg. He groaned in pain and clutched his hands around his bleeding leg. Feliciano smirked at his success, walking to him.

He pulled the knife out in a swift movement, earning a pained gasp from the other. William looked up at him with tearful eyes, a terrified look on his face. "Looks like the practice have paid off." Feliciano said to himself before he put his attention on the boy. He got down on his knees, staring intently at him.

Feliciano raised his hand, the one that is holding the knife. William is terrified and wanted to scream but no sound came out. "I wonder if you will turn rude or remain polite in your next life." Feliciano grinned sadistically before he swung his hand down.

* * *

><p>Ludwig frowned at himself. He can't believe that he accidentally took the wrong textbook. But to be fair, when the school bell rang, Feliciano seemed to be in a hurry and they must have took each other's textbooks by accident. Ludwig hoped that he can still catch up to Feliciano. If not, he could return it tomorrow.<p>

When he went past the alley, he noticed something in the corner of the eye. He stopped and slowly went back to the alley to see what it could be. But had he known what was going on, he would never go there. Ludwig saw Feliciano was there. At least, he found him. But then he noticed something else near his friend.

There was William who was laying still on the ground, blood flowing out of his body and Feliciano was covered in them. Ludwig's eyes widened in horror. "F-Feli...?" Ludwig was too shocked to use his full name.

Feliciano heard him and turned his head to him. He stared at him for a moment before he smiled at him. "Hello Ludwig." he greeted in a surprisingly calm manner. He put the knife on the ground and got up on his feet. "I was thinking if I should tell you but looks like you found out sooner than I expected."

Ludwig wasn't sure what he should believe. There is no way his friend will ever commit such a horrible crime. Perhaps it was just a bad nightmare. Yeah, that must be it. It was all just a dream and when he wakes up, everything will be back to normal.

Ludwig cautiously approached Feliciano. He looked at William's dead body. He could see that he had been stabbed many times on the torso. Ludwig felt sympathy for him. Feliciano seemed to went merciless on him. His siblings will be very devastated when they finds out that their little brother had been murdered. The view of the body was enough to make him feel sick.

"Why..." Ludwig slowly turned his head to Feliciano. "Why did you do that?"

He was starting to think that it wasn't a dream at all but a gruesome reality.

Feliciano still smiled at him. His smiles used to be warm and friendly but now that he is covered in blood and just killed someone, it just seemed creepy. "Do you remember that incident at the dump? You know, where we got attacked by those men?" Feliciano asked him as it was to see if he could remember it.

Ludwig nodded. Their experience at the dump wasn't something he could easily forget. After he got his answer, Feliciano continued. "After that incident, I realized that you can be in danger too. We are friends so we should be there for each other, right? Therefore I promised myself to make it a duty to protect you."

"By killing people?"

"It was the only way to teach them a lesson. They would keep doing those things if I hadn't."

"W-wait a minute. At the dump, when I woke up after being unconscious, you were covered in blood...d-did you..." Ludwig was too nervous to ask further. But Feliciano seemed to know what he was going to say.

"Get rid of those men? Why, of course. If I hadn't, they would have done terrible things to us." Feliciano told him. Ludwig stared horrified at him. He can't believe that this was happening. He did notice there was something odd about his friend's behavior since the incident but he have never thought that this would be the case. "And there was this boy who makes those mean jokes about your nationality. I know that you were bothered by it, even when you claim that you weren't, so I had to punish him. He will never bother you again."

Ludwig could no longer deny it. His friend really is a killer. He is no longer the sweet and innocent boy he used to know. He have changed and unfortunately, it was for the worse. Ludwig blamed those men for being the cause of Feliciano's change. It was because of them that his friend became a merciless killer.

Ludwig is scared. He wanted to get away. He wanted to call after the police. But he didn't leave. It was like he was frozen in his place, unable to move. He didn't know if it was because he was afraid that Feliciano may do something to him if he try to escape or if it was because he didn't want to leave his friend behind.

However, he isn't sure if he can even call him a friend anymore...

"I must admit: it was actually really fun to kill. You should try it." Feliciano said in a tone that was too happy, given their situation.

"Um...no thanks." Ludwig declined. "Do your brother know about this?"

Feliciano shook his head. "No, he doesn't."

"I...I see." perhaps it was a good thing that Lovino didn't know. He would be terrified if he found out that his brother kills people.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you. I will always be there by your side." Feliciano told him calmly as he wrapped his arms around Ludwig's waist, embracing him. Ludwig looked down at him. He is really frightened right now. He wanted to push him away and run as fast as he can. But he know that he can't escape from the boy he once considered as a friend. Feliciano will always be there for him whether he wanted it or not.

Ludwig have never thought in a million years that he would end up being afraid of his own best friend.

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig and gave him a grin that looked rather creepy. Ludwig wasn't the type to cry easily but at the moment, he is close to it. However, he refused to show his weakness in front of him. He can't give him the satisfaction.

If it was possible, he will wish to get his old friend back; the one who was happy, nice and would never hurt a fly. But sadly, the one he used to know is now gone.

"After all, we are best friends. Forever."

* * *

><p>Holy shit. I feel sorry for Ludwig now. I know that I wrote this story but still.<p>

Here are some things I want to inform so you guys doesn't have to ask:

William is Luxembourg (yes, he is an official character now). I gave him the name William because I saw someone else gave him that name and thought it might be fitting for him. What do you guys think? Poor Luxembourg. This is my first time writing him and I killed him off. As for the other boy Feliciano killed in the previous chapter, he was just a random OC I used for the sake of the story XD

Yes, Feliciano did practice throwing knives. He believed that it would useful to do that and he had a lot of time to practice. Looks like he learned quickly. I'm not sure if it would be possibly for William to take a different bus other than a school bus in real life. But I needed to get the story moving so if that part seemed inaccurate, please ignore it.


End file.
